The present invention relates to a template for marking out a pattern for the manufacture of garments.
In known systems for producing garment patterns it is necessary to use a range of templates for any one single garment and frequently it is necessary to carry out geometrical calculations. Thus, it tends to be very time-consuming and often very difficult to produce such a pattern.